


4:13 AM.

by LoomiDoomi (PetitPink)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Marauders, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 20:33:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16919922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetitPink/pseuds/LoomiDoomi
Summary: 9:02 AM. Remus is the first to stir when the alarm rings. Sirius is still well asleep, apparently unaware of the shrill beeping. Remus reaches out for the clock, not bothering to turn the alarm off, and places it near Sirius's ears. When Sirius lets out a small groan of protest, pulling the blanket up to cover his entire face, Remus prods him in the stomach. Sirius groans again. Remus shakes him. Sirius groans even more. And so it goes.





	4:13 AM.

  


* * *

  
4:13 AM. Upon waking up, Remus groggily fumbles for his phone. He checks that it's a Sunday, lets out a small sigh, and makes sure that Sirius is still soundly asleep beside him. The curtains aren't shut, but their room is still dark. Dark enough to indicate that it's far too early for him to deal with this shit. But he's gotten used to it by now. He reaches out for the blanket that Sirius had kicked away overnight and pulls it over them, closing his eyes again so as to get a bit more sleep before he really does have to wake up.

9:02 AM. Remus is the first to stir when the alarm rings. Sirius is still well asleep, apparently unaware of the shrill beeping. Remus reaches out for the clock, not bothering to turn the alarm off, and places it near Sirius's ears. When Sirius lets out a small groan of protest, pulling the blanket up to cover his entire face, Remus prods him in the stomach. Sirius groans again. Remus shakes him. Sirius groans even more. And so it goes.

10:16 AM. Chiding Sirius on helping himself to a spoonful of peanut butter straight from the jar, Remus finishes off the last of his breakfast before making himself comfortable on the couch. Sirius follows suit shortly after, a mug of coffee in each hand. He leaves one on the table in front of Remus, to which the brunet nods gratefully, before proceeding to plop down next to him. He rests his head on Remus's lap, his legs dangling over the armrest on the far end. Remus runs his fingers through Sirius's tangled hair affectionately while Sirius laughs at the jokes on the telly. It's a rerun of a show they've already watched together a numerous times, but Sirius seems to find it funny each time, and Remus doesn't mind watching it again.

11:41 AM. Remus leans down and plants a chaste kiss on Sirius's forehead. Sirius looks up from the show to pull him down closer and give him a proper kiss on the lips. When they break away, Remus straightens up and clears his throat, a shadow of a blush threatening to color his cheeks. Sirius keeps his eyes glued on his boyfriend as he turns away to reveal his ears already having flushed a startling shade of red. Surely you can't be embarrassed, Moony, he teases. We've been living together for, what? Two years now? Remus decides not to answer, keeping his eyes on the TV. Sirius chuckles, shaking his head. You're unbelievable, Remus, y'know that?

12:53 PM. Sirius sits up, complaining that he's hungry. Remus reminds him that it's his turn to cook today. Sirius slinks back to his former position with a sheepish smile. I'm craving pizza, actually. Maybe we could order something? Remus laughs, but complies.

2:01 PM. Sirius tosses the last pizza crust onto the lid of the pizza box. Sitting cross-legged on the couch, he slumps against Remus. I think I ate too much, he yawns, and Remus shrugs slightly, coaxing Sirius to sit up. Sirius protests half-heartedly, insisting that his eyes must be bloodshot because of lethargy. Remus assures him that his eyes are perfectly fine and that he's just drowsy because he just ate. He also points out that Sirius shouldn't lie down just yet or he'll feel nauseous later on. Sirius pouts. Why do you always have to be right?

3:31 PM. Remus nods, amused, as Sirius goes on and on animatedly about anything that comes into mind. He can't help but be surprised at how talkative his lover can be at times. Sirius tends to repeat himself too, but he doesn't mind listening to the same story over again. Besides, Sirius was a natural storyteller. Even if it's a story Remus had heard before, Sirius has a way of making everything sound as humorous the second time round as well.

4:50 PM. James calls. He asks them to come over for dinner. The call is on speakerphone, and they can hear Lily cooing at Harry in the background. Sirius is concerned about whether alcohol should be avoided in the presence of their baby. James assures him that Harry should be fast asleep by then. Remus hangs up by telling him that they'll be there by 6.

5:24 PM. They head out, arm in arm. The sun hasn't completely set yet, but it's already gotten a bit dark. Remus can't believe how fast time flies when he's with Sirius. He thinks that he should be used to this by now. It's been months already, but somehow it always surprises him how quickly evening comes by when he spends the day with his lover. Remus pauses in his steps. Maybe we should go get an umbrella, he suggests. It looks like it might rain on our way back. Sirius looks up at the sky, considering, before dismissing the idea. We're already running a bit late. Besides, we'll be taking the tube. It's not like we'll be walking all the way here. _If_ it rains, that is.

6:01 PM. They arrive at the Potters' doorstep not a minute too soon, slightly out of breath. Lily greets them at the door, explaining that James couldn't come out because he's too busy wrestling with a bottle of wine that's stubbornly refusing to open up. Sirius laughs. Remus shakes his head. Lily smiles dryly. I know, right?

7:52 PM. Dinner is coming to a close. Laughter gradually dies down, and Remus can feel the wine kicking in. It's not enough to make him feel tipsy, but he can feel the slight heat rising un his cheeks.

8:26 PM. They stand up. Remus thanks the Potters for a great meal, and the four share goodbyes. The air is chilly and Sirius's hands go to pull the zipper of his jacket all the way up. Remus watches him shiver and unravels the scarf he has on. Sirius smiles up when he feels the weight of Remus's scarf upon his shoulders. He reaches out to take his hand, entwining his cold fingers with Remus's.

8:30 PM. They're nearly at the tube station when Sirius frowns, patting down his pockets. Shit, I think I left my phone at James's! Wait here, I'll be right back. With that, Sirius darts off back across the street before Remus can offer to go with him.

8:36 PM. Remus checks his phone to look at the time when he hears Sirius's voice calling him from across the street. Panting slightly, he waves his hand as he starts running across the street to where Remus is standing. The time shown on the screen of Remus's phone wavers he waves back. Droplets of water fall on Remus's cheeks.

8:37 PM. Sirius is halfway across the street when the screen of Remus's phone turns black. The flash of light that heads straight towards Sirius grows blinding. Remus can't move. A loud honk followed by a scream. He shuts his eyes tightly as more raindrops fall. He'd said they ought to have brought an umbrella.

8:38 PM. Remus dreads the moment he has to open his eyes again. The sight he'd never wanted to face again was there. Sirius lay on the floor, motionless, drenched. Raindrops keep falling, seeping into Remus's coat, running down his cheeks. Remus's breath catches. A sob builds in the back of his throat. This time, Remus can somewhat sense the sound of people gasping frantically around him. But he can't seem to get used to this part. Not ever.

8:38 PM turns to 8:39 PM. Remus swallows thickly. There, it's alright. You'll be alright. It won't hurt much longer. It's time to come back. He reaches out. Raindrops back away from his outstretched hand. His phone flickers on again.

4:13 AM. Upon waking up, Remus groggily fumbles for his phone. He checks that it's a Sunday, lets out a small sigh, and makes sure that Sirius is still soundly asleep beside him. The curtains aren't shut, but their room is still dark. Dark enough to indicate that it's far too early for him to deal with this shit. But he's gotten used to it by now. He reaches out for the blanket that Sirius had kicked away overnight and pulls it over them. He plants a kiss on Sirius's forehead. I'm sorry. I love you.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> A/N : Wolfstar, Time Loop, Fluff and Angst. That just about sums it up, doesn't it?


End file.
